Puppet
by Minako Shimaguni
Summary: En el lado más oculto y oscuro de cierta galería de arte, cuyos cuadros tomaban vida, hubo alguna vez una chica solitaria, quien vivió toda su vida sola, esperando tener alguna vez un amigo o amiga con quien charlar. (one-short, es mi primer Fic de Ib :c denle una oportunidad por favor)


En el lado más oculto y oscuro de cierta galería de arte, cuyos cuadros tomaban vida, hubo alguna vez una chica solitaria, quien vivió toda su vida sola, esperando tener alguna vez un amigo o amiga con quien charlar. Aquella niña; era Mary. Ella simplemente no sabia del por que de su existencia, y creía con fuerza que el hombre que pinto todos esos cuadros con toda la dedicación era su padre, hubo un tiempo en que ella espero a que el volviese para buscarla, nunca paso y ella perdió sus esperanzas. Aquel hombre solo dejo sus cuadros y nuca volvió. Había muerto.

Mary vivió toda su vida sin saber como era el verdadero brillar del sol. Vivió con las ganas de salir de esa galería….vivió con las ganas de que alguien la sacara.

Tras tanto tiempo de soledad ella gano una rutina, dibujaba, jugaba con sus muñecas o hablaba con alguna de las chicas de los cuadros quienes le leían cuentos, o hasta le cepillaban el cabello. Gracias a ello en parte Mary tuvo compañía, aunque los cuadros y esculturas de aquella galería con vida eran en parte sus amigos, estos, al ver como una niña pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos entraba por accidente hay. No dudaron en atacarla, simplemente por que Mary podría irse con ella y dejarlos solos. Mary no podía evitarlo, solo miraba y trataba acercársele, al notar otra presencia en el lugar, tuvo la idea de tomar el lugar de esa persona e irse, junto la desconocida que había acabado de ver, simplemente por que le había simpatizado a primera vista y la quería como una amiga.

Bien, ahora tenia un problema, la chica se había encontrado con la otra persona, un hombre, que hablaba de manera afeminada y era bastante miedoso, pero se notaba que aria lo que fuese por protegerla, bueno, esperaría a que sus amigas, lo espantasen a tal punto que dejaría a la chica sola. Pero no fue así, y tuvo que hacer acto de presencia, con una flor falsa, que tomo de uno de los cuadros, dirigió su camino hacia ellos y en un "accidental" encuentro los tres por fin se pudieron ver, Mary fingió provenir de la "verdadera" galería de arte, donde se encontraban las otras personas.

"¿Por qué te vas con el? ¿Por qué me dejas de lado?" Pensó Mary "¿crees que el es tu príncipe azul? ¿Crees que el siempre protegerá de tu vida, sin temor? Pues yo no, el se parece a ese hombre que creo esta galería, creo la imagen que me dio luz y se fue para siempre. Y eso ara contigo, dejarte cuanto pueda" siguió meditando con odio.

Garry procuro cuidarlas hasta que unas raíces de rosa, hicieron que se separasen, hasta el momento donde encontró un libro con alguno de los registros de los cuadros de Guertena y lo que vio, no se lo pudo, creer ¡Mary era uno de los tantos cuadros que trataron de hacerle daño a el, y a la pequeña Ib! Como pudo trato de salir de aquel cuarto y volver a ver a la muchacha, una ternura, para quien la viese, Ib era una chica que no expresaba sus sentimientos, pero Garry noto un lado de ella que era débil, como cuando tuvo la pesadilla o cuando lo miro con pena cuando se separaron gracias a las enredaderas.

Garry temía por la vida de la oji esmeralda y al ver como Mary la amenazaba con un cuchillo de paleta, no dudo en correr en su auxilio. Noqueando a la "atacante" de su querida Ib.

Pero… ¿alguien alguna vez pensó del por que Mary lo izo? ¿Por qué le ganan tanto odio a la pequeña? Siendo que ella encontraba que no hizo nada malo, simplemente por que nunca supo que era lo bueno y que era lo malo. Ella no es mala…solo es una chica enloquecida por la soledad, pobre Mary, nadie la entiende. Nadie entendió sus años de soledad, su necesidad de explicaciones por parte de Garry del"por que se parecía a su padre" ni su necesidad de que le explicaran que era lo que sentía por Ib.

Nadie lloro por ella, cuando en un arrebato de locura, los encuentra en el salón donde se encontraba el cuadro que le correspondía -¡SALGAN!- grito con fuerza. Garry tomo del brazo a Ib y corrieron, nunca entendieron lo que les quería decir y explicarles la muchacha, no le dieron la oportunidad de entenderla, quemaron el cuadro y la chica sintió como su cuerpo era cubierto por llamas, lloro, lloro su última lágrima, y lo único que quedo de ella fue las cenizas de un cuadro. Junto al cuchillo de paleta que cayo al piso, ambos se fueron. Olvidando por completo a la oji azul.

En el lado oscuro de cierta galería de arte, donde no llegan los rayos de sol, hay un mar de llamas, no hay manera no abra manera de que todo vuelva a funcionar del todo hay. Donde alguna vez hubo una muchacha esperaba que su padre volviese. Y estar con el. Pero no fue así, ella simplemente se derritió en un abismo de soledad "Ya voy contigo padre" se escucho en un murmullo perdido en la soledad.

* * *

Gracias por leer, perdonen si me salio confuso. Este fin lo hice a base de la canción "Puppet" y me enrede en varias partes x_x que trate de arreglar, pero mas que arreglarlas, creo que las desordene mas de lo que estaban de un principio, criticas o sugerencias serán bienvenidas en los comentarios ouo así que en caso de cualquier cosa no duden en decírmelo n.n


End file.
